The Flash: The Rogues
The Flash: The Rogues is a 2012 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to The Flash and Justice League, the tenth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe, and the second installment of Phase Two. It was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and stars Chris Evans. The film was released on July 13, 2012 to gross $694.4 million on a $215 million budget. The film ran 142 minutes. The film also received positive reviews. The third film in the series, Flashpoint, was released in 2015. Synopsis A year after Flash became a national hero by fighting in the Justice League, Barry Allen is still unnoticeable. His team helping him in crimefighting is his girlfriend Iris West, who also works at Central City Picture News, Joe West, Barry's foster father and a detective at the Central City Police Deparment, and Ralph Dibny, Joe's detective partner who can stretch his body like plastic, calling himself Elongated Man and is Barry's sidekick. However, the team also searches for their missing friend, Jesse Chambers, who went missing after the team's fight with a speedster from the 23rd century. Now, the team must fight off a team of human supervillains, led by the sinister Captain Cold. Plot A year after the Battle of Gotham City, where Flash became famous as a member of the Justice League, Barry Allen continues to be a forensic scientist at the Central City Police Department, while fighting crime as the Flash in his free time. Helping him on his crusade are his girlfriend Iris West, who is a journalist at Central City Picture News, Joe West, Iris's father, Barry's foster father, and a detective at CCPD, and Ralph Dibny, Joe's detective partner, who can stretch his body like plastic. Others that know about his powers are Iris's mother and Joe's wife, Lillian West, and Iris's brother, Daniel West. Barry's long list of enemies comes back to bite him, when Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, who uses a gun that can emit cold, creates a team of "rogues", non-heroes who aren't entirely villains either. The team includes Mick Rory/Heat Wave, who uses a heat gun, Sam Scudder/Mirror Master, who can travel through and control mirrors, Roscoe Dillon/Top, Sam's lover who can induce vertigo on other people, and James Jesse/Trickster, who uses gadgets to be a criminal. The Rogues make their appearance by robbing a bank and making it clear they want to have Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, taken from Iron Heights to them. The Flash and Elongated Man appear to fight them, though they overpower them and escape. Barry realizes he will need help. David Singh meets with the Flash and agrees to let him and Elongated Man control the police to help them catch the Rogues. At Iron Heights, Singh moves Harkness to the safest, most secure cell they have. Snart and Rory disguise themselves as janitors and try to break Harkness out. However, they are caught and nearly arrested. However, Sam, Roscoe, and Jesse appear and rescue them, killing the guards in the process. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry, Iris, Ralph, and Joe try to come up with a plan. Barry attempts to tap into the Speed Force to find Jesse, but every time he does, all he can see is Eobard Thawne. The Rogues then retreat to Snart's main base. Joe and Iris discover Lillian and Daniel think they are spending too much time as members of Team Flash instead of as members of the West family. Iris agrees to begin balancing her time more, while Joe is angry they want him to stop trying to save the city. However, the Rogues take control of all airports, bridges, and any other way out of the city, trapping everyone else inside. Lillian is kidnapped by Snart and held hostage. Barry and Ralph attempt to rescue Lillian, but Rory and Jesse attack them. Snart demands they turn over Harkness and, despite Barry's pleading, Singh refuses. Snart promptly kills Lillian, devestating Barry, Joe, Iris, and Daniel. Singh apologizes, though Joe refuses to accept it. Barry realizes he will need another superhuman to help, but all his teammates on the Justice League are caught up. Barry is forced to face his fears and enters the Speed Force. He finds Jesse, and despite her warnings, he takes her out. Regrouping, they all are rejoiced at her arrival, though she reveals that Thawne was not killed, just entered the Speed Force, as she had, and when Barry allowed an enterance and exit, Thawne could've escaped into the timeline. Jesse suits back up as Jesse Quick. Flash, Jesse, Elongated Man, and the police force arrive at the Rogue's hideout, with Harkness. However, just as they collect their friend, Singh appears and shoots Roscoe to death. This upsets Sam to the point where he can't fight. However, Barry and Jesse cannot get Harkness back as they had planned, and Jesse stabs Singh in the chest. Snart, Rory, and Trickster leave with Harkness, leaving Sam to be arrested. Singh dies of his injuries and Joe is made Captain. Daniel reveals to Iris that once the Rogues are stopped, he is taking a job in New York City. Barry, Jesse, and Ralph get to the border and demand a fight with the Rogues. However, Jesse has sabotaged the cold and heat guns, causing the two to be incapicitated. Trickster and Harkness give up, allowing themselves to be arrested. However, Snart and Rory also give themselves up, but Joe shoots Snart in the head as revenge. Joe is arrested for the crime, and the title of Captain is given to Ralph. Joe gets away with only 3 months of jail time, but he can no longer be on the force. Barry proposes to Iris, who accepts as Daniel leaves for New York City. Ralph and Jesse begin a relationship, while the Rogues happily are taken into prison. In a mid-credits scene, Jesse is taken by Barry out of the Speed Force in a flashback, while Thawne uses this to escape Cast *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Iris West *Eric Dane as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *James McAvoy as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Dave Bautista as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Sebastian Stan as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Chadwick Boseman as Daniel West *William Zabka as James Jesse/Trickster *Jonathan Groff as Roscoe Dillon/Top *Laurie Metcalf as Lillian West *Daniel Brühl as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *James Franco as David Singh *Denzel Washington as Joe West Appearances Locations *Central City **Iron Heights Prison **West House **Central City Police Department **Central City Picture News **S.T.A.R Labs **Snart's Hideout **Greenbay Bridge *Speed Force Events *Siege of Central City **Break-in at Iron Hieghts **Murder of Lillian West **Battle at the Hideout **Fight at the Border Organizations *Central City Police Department *Central City Picture News *S.T.A.R Labs *Rogues